


Muddle Through

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deryk Engelland is the biggest cockblock in the league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddle Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthespoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespoons/gifts).



Viktor had been looking forward to this trip to New York since Sami suggested it back in October. New York with the rest of the Swedes - and Sami - for Christmas? They had a long break, so why not?

And maybe as the season progressed, it became less about partying in New York and more about seeing what Kruger's like after a few in a dark club - his hair sweaty and hanging in his eyes, cheeks flushed from the heat of everyone, lips red and swollen because - well. Because that's the way Viktor likes to think about them.

He's just so fucking quiet and Viktor wants to know what he'd have to do to get him to make a whole lot of noise.

So yeah, he had plans for New York beyond sushi on Christmas Eve.

Unfortunately, Deryk Engelland is the biggest fucking cockblock in the league and Marcus couldn't even make the trip.

He's not moping or anything, it's still _New York_. But he texts Marcus a couple times a day to make sure he knows they haven't forgotten him or anything, and maybe he picks him up a new hat at Barney's because his ears get kind of red. And it came with a matching scarf, so whatever.

"Stals, you coming?" Hammer asks poking his head through the connecting doors in their hotel room.

"Yeah, just a sec."

He snaps a picture of the view from his window and sends it to Kruger before grabbing his coat.

There's always New Year's.


End file.
